The Interview
by nathalie.tayobana
Summary: An interview is what she wanted from the famous setter, Oikawa Tooru to get promoted at her own club—the newspaper club. Following him all day long and beating up a little of fan girls wasn't going to stop her at all from getting what she wanted. But what if Oikawa himself didn't want the interview; but her instead?
1. Chapter 1

My hands were cold as ice as my heart beats fast. I kept rubbing them together for the nth time now keeping it warm in a sort of way. As I waited for the volleyball club to finish, I stood by the door with my legs shaking and bearing with the fan girls' hysterical screams for a while now. Why I'm here outside the gymnasium?

I desperately wanted to interview their captain, Oikawa Tooru for his famous sets in his previous games and obviously, his good looks that make girls scream like crazy. The newspaper president kept telling me to get an interview with him so that he can promote me in the club and the other reason is that my upperclassmen also can't get an interview with him so they passed the work to me. But unfortunately, big time sports magazines kept reserving his free time, that's why my upperclassmen and I can't even get a single moment of his time.

"Yoshaaa! Practice is over!"

After hearing the coach's shout, my body jolted and immediately made my way through the horde of screaming fangirls. Seriously, I think any moment now, my ears would come off as soon as I made my way through them. I swear I could strangle anyone that would punch me in my arm that would probably the cause of my downfall. Unfortunately, it actually happened. A girl with long hair and a mole on her lips REALLY punched me to get her own way to Oikawa Tooru. I closed my eyes shut and waited for the cold floor to hit my back.

Ehh?

Cold floor?

Why aren't you hitting my back?

Am I flying or something?

'Heh? How come I didn't fall? I think I fell but the impact was so great that I didn't notice it. And I think I'm deaf too. I can't hear a single noise.' Slowly opening my eyes, I saw a bright light.

"Am I dead? It's so bright. Kami-sama, are you there?" (AN: Kami-sama refers to God)

My head snapped to the side as I heard a chuckle beside me, which was the one holding me in my hips for a while now. Realizing who it was, without any second thoughts, I got up and brushed my uniform as if they were germs in them or something.

"HAHAHAHA! KA-KAMI-SAMA?!"

A blush made way through your cheeks as you start saying words that sounds like a curse like, 'Insensitive setter. Genius setter? Where? Where? Which part of him?' while unconsciously making funny faces as you say those.

"You're cute."

"Stupid president. Making me do this- wait, what?" Your ranting came into a halt as you heard those words.

'Cute?'

You swung your head to see who was the cute that the setter was referring to. You kept looking at the right side.. and left side.. I can't see someone who is actually cute since you don't find the fan girls cute with their make ups on that made them look like a clown or they were thrown with a pie with a clown face masterpiece. Make ups were the least thing that you would put in your face.

"Hahahaha. I really like you."

Your head snapped at the boy beside you and looked at him with daggers in your eyes. Like a predator who is preparing to eat their prey. The setter only smiled at you. You sighed.

'This is going nowhere. I must act professionally and state my purpose in this place before those fan girls gobble me up.'

Stretching your own uniform and tying your necktie properly, you looked at him again. This time, with a poker faced one.

"Oikawa Tooru-san. I would like an interview with you on the behalf of the newspaper club since my senpais didn't have the chance to interview you because of your heavy schedule."

"Ohh. You're here to interview me?"

"Yes."

He placed his hand in his chin, thinking and looked at you again. He smiled like crazy that made shivers down in your spine.

"Then what would you do if I said 'no'?"

An irk popped in your head as you started to form fists in your hands. You looked at him and smiled as sweetly as you can.

"Then Oikawa Tooru-san, you don't mind me breaking all your bones in your body, right? I. WANT. THIS. INTERVIEW. So, Oikawa Tooru-san, you have two choices. Broken bones or interview?"

Oikawa immediately sweatdropped at what you said and chuckled.

"Ohh. So violent~ Well, if you break ALL my bones, those fan girls in the back would cry and get angry at you, right? Do you mind that, I-don't-know-who you-are-san?

"Che. They can came all at once at me if they want if I can just this interview."

He placed both of his hands in his waist and said words that she expected or didn't expect?

"Then my answer is no. Good day, I-don't-know-who-you-are-san." Turning his back at you, he waved his hands as a sign of goodbye.

"Be prepared, setter. I won't give up on this interview just because you said no." You turned your back at him as well with formed fists in your hands.


	2. Chapter 2

"Be prepared, setter. I won't give up on this interview just because you said no."

Well, it is true that she said that but dear readers, here she is, sulking in her classroom; thinking of a way on how to get that freaking interview from him. Suddenly she thought of a bright idea, as if a light bulb just popped above her head. She put her bag on her table and began to find something inside of it. As soon as she got a hold of a piece of paper and pen, she started to write.

"What is this? The interview?" The club president, Tomoka, asked you.

"Yes, senpai."

"It's amazing how you did this just after we gave this assignment to you."

You gulped as she began reading the content of the paper. As she was in the middle of reading it, she slammed the paper in her desk making the pens shake in process. She fixed her glasses and stared at her.

"This is not the interview I asked for, Miyaki. I didn't ask for you to make up a bunch of idiotic sentences to describe, Oikawa Tooru!"

"Sorry, senpai. I'll get that interview." You bowed your head as a sign of apology and excused yourself, hearing the club president sigh at your back.

As you were walking down the school corridor, you heard a bunch of girls giggling and squealing and you noticed a familiar body structure in front of these girls. It was Oikawa Tooru himself. Praising girls are his second nature, I think. Your eyebrows twitched as you look at them. It was quite irritable for your own liking to see a scene like this when you're in a bad mood right now. You kept looking or should I say, glaring at him and suddenly his eyes met yours. Brown orbs met your bluish-green eyes.

"Excuse me, girls. Thank you for the information." His sweet smile seem to bother you and started walking away from them.

'Just how am I going to get that freaking interview?'

Drowned in your inner thoughts, someone grabbed your wrist causing your body to slam against the person holding you right now. It was no other than Oikawa Tooru. He received a murderous glare at you and let go of your wrist.

'Maybe he is willingly to do the interview now!' You happily thought as you get your phone and touched the voice recorder application.

"Oikawa Tooru-san. I didn't think that you'll get my attention to get interviewed by me." Smirking at what you said, he raised his brows at you with a questionable look.

"Well, I didn't say that I will do the interview, Kageyama Miyaki-san. And why didn't you tell me that you're the twin sister of my kouhai, Tobio-chan?"

"I think nothing will change if I tell you that my brother is Tobio."

"I could've taken the interview yesterday if you told me though." He winked at you and made shivers down in your spine.

"Wait. You're going to do the interview?"

"Nope." He said, emphasizing the 'p'.

"YOU SAID THAT YOU'LL DO THE INTERVIEW!"

"Whoa. I didn't say that. I said, if you only told me YESTERDAY, I could've do the interview."

"What difference does it have if you do the interview now?"

"Well, I'm kinda bored to do the interview now so good luck persuading me the interview now, Mi-ya-ki-chan~" He said while walking away from you with a smile in his lips.

You gripped your phone hard as you squeal in irritation at what he said at you. Things only made worse that you're gonna follow him around just to get that freaking interview. You swore that you're gonna smack your senpais the paper with the interview one day. As you were going to keep your phone in your pocket, a hand grabbed it.

"Heh. So, you're the girl that Oikawa-san keep asking us about." You snapped your head, facing them and you recognized that they were the girls that Oikawa Tooru was talking to a while ago. You held your head high as you immediately answered them back.

"So what?"

The girl holding your phone didn't answer you and rummaged the inside of your phone.

"A voice recorder? Are you a fan of Oikawa-san or something? Well, if you are, back off. He's mine."

"Yeah. So back off, girl."

The other girls began to circle you around and you laughed hard, making their faces surprised and somewhat irritated.

"Whohoho. Oikawa Tooru is yours? Then how about you?" You pointed to a random girl. "Are you okay with your friend to have him when you also have strong feelings for him? I mean, all of you? Are you okay with that?" You laughed again making their faces beet red as you said those words.

"Wait. I thought you only admired him. You love him?!" The girl named Chizuru screamed at her friend.

"Yes! I love him! So what?!"

Chizuru dropped your phone in anger and you immediately grabbed it when it was about to hit the ground. The girls began to scream and pull each other's hair that made the principal's attention to them. Other students came into the scene, pulling the girls to stop the fight. You crawled on the floor to get away from the riot and bumped with person again.

'Seriously. How many times do I have to get bumped on today?'

Your head looked up and saw a smirking face of Oikawa Tooru.

"Heh. Reverse psychology. Smart." He collected a bunch of your brown locks and he let it slide in his fingers. Putting his hands in his pockets and began to walk away again, he has this smile.

A genuine smile that made you hard to breathe for a second.


	3. Chapter 3

"ARRRRGGGH! I can't sleep!" You screamed as you fall in your bed. A smirked face kept popping in your mind as you think of falling asleep causing you to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

'Opps. Nii-chan is right down my own room.'

A dashing noise was heard incoming to your room. A rather big footed one. You instinctively picked up the baseball bat under your bed and began to walk softly as you can near the door; taking an offensive stance to subdue whoever was going into your room.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Startled at the loud cracked voice that opened harshly your door, you swung the baseball bat as hard as you can and hit whoever that person standing in the middle of the door.

"O-ouch. My-my.. Stomach.. I'm going.. to die.."

A rather familiar voice was heard you immediately opened the switch of the light. With wide eyes, you let go of the hard, silver thing in your hands and helped the person to get up. It was your own brother lying on the floor, looking like his pale soul was coming out of his body through his mouth.

"Tobioooooooo!" You screamed in his ear, making his whole body jolt in surprise.

After that incident, you went to the kitchen to get water for your brother who was still clearly shocked at what happened to him. Of course, he's still shocked. Who wouldn't? I mean, you heard a loud thud in the upper side of the house which was particularly, your own sisters' bedroom, you rushed to her aid thinking that she was kidnapped or something and she suddenly hits you with a hard baseball bat right into your stomach. Now tell me, who wouldn't be surprised?

Holding two glasses of water in your two hands, you placed one of them in the ground and opened the door. You picked the water again and made your brother close it. He grabbed the water in your hand and drank it like he never tasted water for a whole month. After drinking it, he laid in the corner of your bed and talked to you.

"I thought, you were kidnapped, Miyaki."

"Nii-chan, do you think the kidnapper will still survive after a hard hit like that on the stomach? I'm surprised you're still alive though." You said to him with a poker faced one.

He sweatdropped at you as a response.

"You know, you're still younger than me. Can't you give me a bit of respect? I'm your big brother after all."

"You're only 5.987456 seconds older than me. I'm still your twin even though I call you 'nii-chan'."

He laughed. This face was only showed to you when you're with your brother; a gentle side of him. Since you were kids, you two were inseparable. Even learning volleyball as a kid, you also took the lesson. Cuts and bruises were the things you get when you started volleyball. Yes, you also played volleyball in your elementary and middle school, getting the title as the ace of the team. Something changed when you graduated so you swore that you will never hold a ball again. Setting that dark past behind, you laughed as he told you the situation of their own volleyball club. There was this insane speed decoy that was able to hit the ball with his eyes closed. You even giggled when you imagined that your twin was angry when teaching the decoy boy in their club. You two talked the night away as he told you that he will sleep in his room again.

"Good night, Miyaki. See you in the morning." He ruffled your hair and walked away to his own room.

Closing the door, you totally forgot to tell him that you can't sleep because of that freaking interview you had to do.

Morning came and you walked out of your room like a zombie. Dark circles were visible under your eyes and the fact that you walk with your back slouching really made you look like a zombie. You made your way downstairs and found your brother eating breakfast so fast. He looked at you when chewing his food, surprised at what you look and choked. Your mother scolded him for eating so fast and gave him a glass of water.

"Don't ask." You told him as you sat in the chair beside him.

He covered his mouth to hide his laugh that made you irritated and earned a slap from the back of the head from you, bursting the cereal in his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as you arrived at school, students kept their distance on you because you look like you were about to punch someone. Walking half asleep, an arm draped over you small shoulder. The smell of the cologne made you deduct that it was boy who has his arm in you. You suddenly coughed at the smell of the person and pushed whoever the person was.

"Good morning, Miyaki-chan~"

A soft voice greeted you and it was Oikawa Tooru. He smiled at you and seems like there were flowers coming out of his body. You glared at him with a dark aura in you. It was really terrifying to see you in a state like this especially that you didn't have enough sleep last night and that fact that you look like a zombie because of the huge dark circles in your eyes.

"Aww. Did Miyaki-chan dream of me last night and didn't have enough sleep?" He teased you as he holds pieces of your long hair in his hands and smelled it.

You've had enough. Not getting enough sleep last night was torture and you're not going to let this one slip away. Raising your fists, you punched as hard as you can his stomach. Leaving him, you began to walk away and continue your half-asleep state. You heard loud shrieks from his fan girls, immediately covering his body.

It was lunch time and you managed to get through the class without falling asleep, afraid that the teacher will send you the counselor's office for falling asleep during class. You grabbed your bag, hanging in the side of your desk and rummaged inside for food. Feeling no rectangular box in your bag, you sighed as you remembered that you forgot to bring it.

You walked towards the school canteen to buy bread when a group of girls surrounded you.

'Not again.'

"Hey you. We saw you earlier that you punched Oikawa-san."

"So what?"

"You-" They lunged at you and began to pull your hair.

Oh no. Just ruin her life or something, just not her hair. It was the hair that you inherited the color from your late grandmother. But instead of pulling their hair too, you decided to be neutral and pokerfaced on this one. Any second now, someone will come..

"OII! GIRLS! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

A loud voice was heard by them. It was no other than your friend, Tachibana. She walked towards you, leaving the girls pulling your hair scared.

Tachibana is the ace of the martial arts club. She won many competitions all over Japan, calling her a prodigy at the said sport.

"Let her go." They didn't respond or reacted.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? Let her go."

With shaking hands, they let go of your hair and began to run away from you screaming and crying their eyes out.

"Pathetic girls. Tsk. Miya-chan~ You, okay?"

"Yeah. Their pulling wasn't that hard so I leaved the talking to you earlier."

She looked at you with confusion in her eyes.

"Wait. How did you know that I was going to look for you?"

"I forgot to bring my lunch box so I decided to buy bread from the canteen instead. And you always go to our classroom for lunch so I figured out that if I wasn't in the classroom, you would go look for me."

"Ohh. So that's why. Well, I managed to bring two lunch boxes today so let's eat!"

You smiled at your friend and began to follow her.

"So, how will you get an interview from Oikawa?" She asked you while chewing her food.

"I really don't know." You sighed and picked a squid one in your lunch box.

"How about blackmail him?"

"With what? I don't even have anything against him."

"You're right."

You imagined yourself blackmailing him with him baby pictures. But if his baby pictures are cute enough, it won't work!

After school, you decided to go to the gymnasium to get information about him. As you were headed towards it, someone was running to the door and knocked you off. He looked at you all panicked and went back for you.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! I was kind of hurrying to the gym and accidentally hit you." (Gomenasai means sorry)

He offered his hand and you gladly accepted it. You brushed off your skirt and smiled at him.

"No, it's okay. It's also my fault for not noticing that you were in a hurry and blocked where you were going."

He scratched the back of his head with a hint of pink in his cheeks.

"OII! KINDAICHI! PRACTICE IS GOING TO START!" A spikehead one called Kindaichi. You both turned your heads towards him and he answered 'yes'.

"Ano.."

"Miyaki Kageyama."

"Ka-Kageyama! Are you related to Kageyama Tobio?!"

"Yep. He's my brother."

"But you don't look like him at all!"

"Yeah. Well, I looked like my mom."

"Kageya-" Before he was going to call you, you cut him off.

"Call me, Miyaki." You smiled at him.

'First name basis already?!' Kindaichi thought to himself.

"It would be kind of weird if you call me Kageyama, right?"

He smiled at you and nodded with a slight embarrassment.

"Ano.. Miyaki-san, would you like to go watch our practice? I can escort you inside. I heard from the seniors that you're going to get an interview from Oikawa-senpai."

"Yeah! It would be great! Thanks, Kindaichi-kun!"

He scratched the back of his head again hiding him embarrassment and both of you began to walk towards the gymnasium.

As soon as both of you reached the door, everyone looked at you and a certain someone screamed.

"Miyaki-chan! Why are you with Kindaichi?!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Miyaki-chan! Why are you with Kindaichi?!"

A loud scream stopped everyone's doing and focused their attention on you. It was kind of nerve-racking for Kindaichi for his teammates to look at him with an intimidating stare.

"I was kind of going to watch your practice and get some information on you since you turned me down yesterday and today at the corridor." You answered him calmly with a monotone voice.

"Ohh! I'm gonna make you fall in love with me so you wouldn't get your interview! Bwhahaha!"

"You know, Assikawa-san? No one tells publically their motive about someone, let alone that someone is right in front of you. And that makes me want to punch you in the face more after saying those words."

"Ohh~ So violent~" He hugged his body and swayed a little bit, earning a punch in the head from Iwaizumi.

"Itai, Iwa-chan!" Iwaizumi ignored him and paid attention to the girl beside him.

"You must be Iwaizumi-senpai. I heard a lot from you from Tobio-chan."

"Miyaki-san, right? Nice to meet you. I'm also sorry for Assikawa's rantings."

"Hahaha. It's okay, Iwaizumi-senpai. If it's okay with you, can I get some info's about Assikawa?"

"Hmm, sure. I can walk you home and tell you some."

"Thanks a lot, Iwaizumi-senpai!" You beamed at him and patted your head in return.

'B-Bright!' The other members thought after seeing you two being too friendly that made them look like there was flowers everywhere when you talked.

One thing's for sure. Oikawa didn't like his best friend being too friendly with you. He let out an annoyed sound and told everyone to start the practice. You waved to Iwaizumi and sat at the nearest bench where you can get a nice view of the game.

The whole team was grouped into two; Iwaizumi and Oikawa were in different teams and at the sound of the whistle, the game started. She noticed that the game was too fast paced. It was just 10 minutes after the game started and they were sweating like crazy.

You were busy noting some points about how Oikawa managed to have 15 accurate ace serves and didn't noticed that the ball was going to hit her. As soon as she looked up from her notebook, Oikawa was in front of her and received the ball with his face; protecting her.

He crouched and held his nose which was bleeding and you immediately get the tissue from your bag and came to his aid.

"Are you crazy?! Why did you covered up for me?!"

"It's o-obvious don't you think? You could have your nose bleeding and I don't want that. You could have you nose bleeding like me if I didn't protect you."

"O-Oikawa."

It could have been perfect IF only that scene really happened.

"Miayaki-chan! Are you alright?!" Oikawa's screams were the first thing you heard when you opened your eyes.

"E-Eh? What happened?" You touched your head and slightly hissed for pain.

"You were busy writing in your notebook and you were kind of daydreaming that you didn't notice the ball heading towards you and hit you hard in the head making your vision black out." After Iwaizumi explained, you had a clear vision that if that scene happened, it could have been the end of the world because you weren't the type who would say mushy stuffs.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your practice." You bowed you head to their coach as soon as you get out of the school clinic.

"It's okay. Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Yes."

"You're here to interview Oikawa, right?"

"Yes. But he really doesn't want to get interviewed by me."

"Ohh. One of the members picked up your notebook and gave it to me. Surprisingly, I saw some attack patterns that I haven't thought of or seen. Did you happen to think those attack patterns?"

"well, yes. Having a twin brother that plays volleyball and sometimes ask me what's the best attack pattern when someone taller is blocking him or something."

"You really are the twin sister of Kageyama. A genius when it comes to volleyball."

You sheepishly smiled at him and when you look at your side, you saw Oikawa waving at you and keeps shouting your name, making Iwaizumi throw a ball at him. You giggled at the scene but stopped when the coach told you something.

"Please help us make attack patterns that can beat Shiratorizawa."


	6. Chapter 6

You blinked once.. Twice..Thrice..

"Ehh?! But sensei, I can't possibly do that especially when my brother is going to go head to head with our school!" (AN: Sensei means teacher)

The coach stopped and thought for a minute and smiled at you as his response. He gave you a pat on the back and thanked you for hearing him out, leaving you dumbfounded. As you were walking down the hallway to buy a drink to at least refresh your mind for earlier, something popped in your head.

'What if you can beat your brother in volleyball with your new attack patterns?'

Many ifs came into your mind that you didn't notice until you bumped into someone and looked up. Iwaizumi was already in front of you, your bag in his shoulders.

"Sorry I got your bag in your classroom without your permission."

"Mmhmm. It's okay, Iwaizumi-senpai."

Right, it was time to go home and I'm going home with Iwaizumi-senpai.

"Ne, Miyaki-san."

"Hmm?" You hummed in response and the two of you began to walk.

"Why are you thinking so hard into things? You can just go tell coach that you really wanted to join and help us."

You stopped in your tracks and bowed you head a little covering your face with your bangs.

"You did hear it. Well, if I can join tomorrow but what if my attack patterns can make your team lose?"

Iwaizumi noticed a little sadness in your voice. He was about to speak when you spoke suddenly, causing him to flinch a little.

"But if your coach says it, then I'll believe in my attack patterns! I can do this!"

You stood up with your chest puffed up and turned your head to Iwaizumi with your goofy smile; he just patted your head and also smiled a little at you with a visible sweatdrop in the side of his head. Both of you walked towards your home and noticed a figure just in front your house.

Spikey-hair. Tall. White and blue clothes.

As you were slowly reaching your house. Your instinct was right. It was the annoying Oikawa Tooru. What the hell was he doing in your house? Just about he was going to touch the bell button, you immediately shouted at him.

"OII, ASSIKAWA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

You shouted on top of your lungs and he turned you head at you.

"Miyaki-chan~"

Oikawa opened his arms to hug you and you dodged it, making him hug Iwaizumi. You swore you saw irk marks in his head and punched Oikawa which made him roll on the side of the street and keeps squealing 'help me' in a high pitched voice like a girl.

Both of you ignored him and continued to your house. Being polite, you asked Iwaizumi if he wants to come in to your house. He politely declined your offer and bowed his head at you as a sign of goodbye. You waved at him and noticed a sound in your side and turned. Oikawa was hiding in a bush beside you with a little bits of leaves in his head.

"Miyaki."

A deep voice was heard by you and Oikawa behind the door and saw your own twin brother.

"I heard you screaming Oikawa-san's name so I came to check if he really is here."

You were just about to hide Oikawa when he got up in the bushes and decided to 'greet' Tobio.

"Tobio."

"Oikawa-san!" Your twin brother's scary face turned into an excited face.

"Heh. Are you still doing some weird quicks with chibi-chan?"

"Yes, Oikawa-san. We won't lose to you next time."

"Heeeeh~"

Ignoring both of them, you were about to walk inside to leave the two of them rant with their obsession in volleyball when Oikawa pulled the collar of your shirt in the back, making you choke and cough after he let go of it.

"Itai!"

Oikawa received a punch from you. Seeing him in front of your house and making you suffer just to get an interview is enough. One punch is all it took to vent your anger out on him.

"Itai, Miyaki-chan~ I was just going to let you see me off."

"What are you? A girl in a cliché movie who can't go out of her own because someone might harass you on the way screaming, 'iyaaaa~'?" You deadpanned.

"Yes. It's true. Someone might see and harass me because I'm hot and I have abs."

-_- - Your expression

You raised your eyebrow at him and folded your arms to your chest.

"Miyaki. Oikawa-san is right. He might get raped along the way because of his fans."

You looked at him with the same expression you had before like it was most idiotic idea you have ever heard.

"But what about me, huh? **I** might get HARASSED along the way when going back."

Tobio looked at you and answered like it's the MOST obvious answer.

"That would never happen, you know. You come home even if it's the middle of the night but no one even comes after you to get you harassed."

"ARGHHHH! Fine!" You pulled Oikawa's shirt and dragged him along the way.

AWKWARD.

A single word that you would use as an adjective or to describe what situation you are in right now.

None of you were talking after you left your house and Oikawa seems to have a deep thought and you just continued to walk. And at last, he broke the awkward silence.

"Ne, Miyaki-chan."

"What do you want, Assikawa?"

He faced and looked at you. You suddenly flinched at how serious his actions and how he speak to you. It was the first to you to see this kind of side of him. The opposite side of the bubbly Oikawa Tooru. He bended his body to level your eyes and leaned a little to you, causing you to lean our body back too.

"Why won't you fall in love with me?"


End file.
